The Day the Wall Fell
by DeliciousLies
Summary: A story about the day the Berlin Wall fell. Focuses on Prussia. (Bad Summary, I promise you it is better than I make it seem here)


**Hi again! Wow, I must say this is pretty cool for me to be uploading again so soon. I usually have like nine month intervals before I can ever even write a one-shot worthy of posting. **

**So I've realized something recently - I can't write romance to save my life. Romantic fluff? Can't do it. I realized that because this is the second story I've posted in a short time period with Hungary and Prussia as my two main characters when I hardcore ship AusHun. I did post an AusHun story but it wasn't as good as these. I write brotherly fluff, friend stories, and sad stuff all pretty well and then I try to write romance and NOPE. Prime example - my Adventure Time fanfic, His Only Regret, had Fionna marrying Gumball when I hardcore ship FioLee. AND THAT ONE WAS SAD TOO. **

**Okay, rant over. I apologize. **

**_Now about this story_****... I have no idea if this is anywhere near historically accurate and for that I apologize. Also I wrote Prussia very OOC. I didn't mean to, it was just kind of how it ended up with the way this story was going. If you didn't guess from the name, this is a fic about the fall of the Berlin Wall. There are no pairings in this story, although AusHun is mentioned. Also, this is my first time ever attempting to write Germany so please not too much hate on how I did him. So without further ado... **

* * *

The Day the Wall Fell

An albino man stood staring at the Berlin Wall. He was here because he knew what was about to happen. The wall would fall, and as soon as it did he would die. He would never get to see his little brother, who was on the other side of the wall, ever again. He'd never get to see his annoying aristocratic cousin, or the wonderful woman said cousin was in love with.

He felt it starting and wanted to turn away, but he couldn't take his eyes off of it because despite everything he couldn't help but feel happy it was going down. He felt a small hand, rough from fighting in the past, grab his. He looked down into the green eyes of his best friend. "You didn't think I'd let you go through this alone, did you?" Elizabeta asked with a sad smile.

Gilbert just smiled at her. He was happy she was there. Not because he was afraid. He was the Awesome Prussia. He wasn't afraid of anything, even death. He was happy that he got to see her again.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Gilbert said with a small smile. "West told me once that he had met the Roman Empire because he came back to visit Italy. And I figure I'm more awesome than him," he said, causing Elizabeta to smile. This was closer to the Gilbert she knew. "So if he can come visit, so can I."

Elizabeta rammed her shoulder gently into his arm. "Then you better. And I mean it, Beilshmidt."

"Liz," Gilbert said after a moment, sounding more sober than he had in decades. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked quietly. The Hungarian nodded. "Tell Ludwig that I'm proud of him… I've never done a good job of showing it, but I am. And tell Roderich that even though I gave him hell, he's a good man," Gilbert gave her a half-smile. "Especially if he somehow managed to get someone as awesome as you to love him." Elizabeta smiled. She didn't like this conversation. It seemed so unlike the Prussia she knew to just accept his fate like this, and yet here he was – telling her what to say to people after he was gone.

The stood in silence for a few moments and watched the destruction of the wall. "Thank you for being here, Liz," Gilbert said.

"Of course I came, idiot," she said. "You are the closest thing I ever had to family growing up. And I knew you couldn't reach Ludwig, I wasn't going to let you go through this alone."

"This is it," he said, causing Elizabeta's head to snap up. Prussia didn't seem sad, he just seemed tired. He closed his eyes, and waited. Elizabeta tightened the grip on his hand and had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She wasn't going to cry, not now. It definitely wouldn't make Gilbert feel any better, and she didn't want to seem weak in front of all these people. She would wait until this was all over and she was in bed with Roderich's arms wrapped around her to cry.

Gilbert collapsed.

Elizabeta's eyes widened and she knelt beside her friend. She tasted blood in her mouth from where she had been biting her lip so hard. She now had both hands pressed over her mouth in an attempt to keep from crying. It was harder than she expected. But then again, how was one supposed to not cry when one's closest friend lay dead before them?

"Elizabeta?" she heard a cautious voice ask behind her. She turned around to see the blue eyed blonde who was the personification of Germany. "What are you doing here…?" he asked, his voice trailing off as his eyes landed on the body lying on the ground in front of the woman. "_Bruder_…" the man whispered before running to the other side of the man and kneeling in front of him.

"He's gone, Ludwig," Elizabeta said, silent tears making their way down her face as she looked at Gilbert's younger brother.

Ludwig sat back and stared at the man. He almost seemed to be in shock. After a minute he closed his mouth into a firm line and a lone tear escaped. He looked up at the personification of Hungary. "Were you with him?" She nodded. "Thank you," he said, turning his eyes back to his brother.

Ludwig stood up and offered a hand to Elizabeta, helping her up. "He's a nation… His body will just disappear," he said, and she just nodded. She had seen the death of a nation before.

The two of them had taken only about three steps away from the body when they heard a large gasp behind them, like someone was filling their lungs after being underwater for an incredibly long time. Both nations turned around quickly to see red eyes blinking and a white hand supporting the head of the body it belonged to. "This does _not_ look like heaven," a familiar voice said. He looked up at the two of them. "_Mein Gott_, I'm in hell, aren't I?"

The next thing the Prussian man was aware of was that he was being hugged fiercely by Elizabeta. "Lizzie, you okay?" he asked, hugging her back and looking up at his brother.

"You arrogant bastard," she said before pulling back and slapping him square across the face. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were gone for good."

Prussia smiled. "Aw it would take more than such an unawesome thing like that to get rid of me," he said, standing up. He walked over to his younger, but taller brother. "Hey, West," he said. His brow furrowed. "Were you crying?"

He waited for his brother to say something, but he didn't. Ludwig just reached out and wrapped his brother in a bone crushing hug. Gilbert didn't respond for a moment, but then he slowly reached around his brother and returned the hug.

When his brother released him, he invited both Gilbert and Elizabeta back to his house for a drink. They accepted. Gilbert started to trail behind, and he grabbed Elizabeta's arm, causing her to fall back as well.

"Liz those things I told you…" he said, trailing off and raising his eyebrow.

"I've not told anyone," she said.

"Could you keep it to yourself then?" Gilbert asked. "I don't want Roderich to know that I think anywhere near highly of him." Elizabeta chuckled a little. That was so like Gilbert.

"Alright I won't say anything," she said. Then she looked ahead of them. "Maybe you should tell Ludwig what you told me to tell him though."

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know. He probably doesn't want to hear anything like that from me."

Elizabeta stopped, forcing Gilbert to stop too. She looked forward to make sure that Ludwig hadn't noticed. "Gil, when he was a little boy all he ever did was seek your approval, and now you won't tell him that you're proud of him?"

"Liz, he's a grown man," Gilbert said, keeping his eyes on his brother, who had now realized that the other two had fallen behind. "He doesn't need me to coddle him."

Elizabeta crossed her arms. "You don't think that he wants to hear that he's done a good job from the man who raised him?" she lowered her voice when she noticed Germany approaching. "Gilbert, he was really upset when we thought you were… gone..." Prussia looked up at his younger brother and sighed. Maybe Elizabeta was right.

"Something wrong?" Ludwig asked, worried, upon reaching the pair. Maybe it was now really his brother's time to die. It was a miracle in itself that Gilbert didn't die when the wall fell.

"Nothing's wrong, Germany," Hungary said with a small smile. "I was just telling Prussia that I think I am just going to go back to Vienna." Both Germanic men raised an eyebrow at her. Her capital was in Budapest. "What?" she said, smiling. "You know I've not been free of that damn Iron Curtain for very long and I'd like to spend some time with Roderich."

As she walked away Gilbert thought about what she had said. He turned to his brother and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, West," he said. "Let's go get a drink."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**And for anyone who doesn't know - **

**_Bruder: (German) Brother_**

**_Mein Gott: (German) My God_**


End file.
